guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Yaroslav le Sage
brouillon thumb|260px|Yaroslav le sage (reconstitution de son visage).thumb|260px|Millénaire de la ville de Yaroslav.thumb|260px|Le Prince Yaroslav mène des guerres qui sont à l'origine de l'Etat russe.thumb|260px|Fresque de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev représentant les filles de Iaroslav.Yaroslav Vladimirovitch, le Sage, ou le Boîteux Le Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988., est né très certainement en 979 Historical Dictionary of Ukraine, Historical Dictionaries of Europe, Ivan Katchanovski, Zenon E. Kohut, Bohdan Y. Nebesio, Myroslav Yurkevich, Édition 2, révisée, Scarecrow Press, 2013. à à Vychhorod (région de Kiev). Il est décédé le 19 ou 20 février 1054, au château fort des rois de la Rus de Kiev à Vychhorod. Yaroslav le Sage est inhumé en la cathédrale Saint Sophie de Kiev Yaroslav le Sage . Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand, descendant de Rorik-Rurik (813-879). Sa mère est la princesse Rogneda, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège. Yaroslav semble être né en 978. Il est prince de Rostov de 987 à 1010 et combat des barbares qui pillent les villages et envoient les survivants en esclavage chez les musulmans. Prince de Novgorod en 1010, Iaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le Grand VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Il est Vice-régent de Novgorod au moment de la mort de son père, en 1015. Par la suite, son frère aîné, Svyatopolk le Maudit, tue trois de ses frères et prend le pouvoir à Kiev. Yaroslav, avec le soutien actif des Novgorodiens et l'aide de Varègues mercenaires Yaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia. il défait son frère Svyatopolk et devient le grand-prince de Kiev en 1019, tout en restant Grand-prince de Novgorod. Jaroslav le Sage est le premier qui jouit de la plénitude du pouvoir tant à Kiev qu'à Novgorod Encyclopédie généalogique des maisons souveraines du monde (1959-1966), Sirjean Gaston, Paris: Gaston Sirjean, 1959-1966, p.56 et Généalogies et mariages occidentaux des Rurikides russes du Xe au XIIIe siècle (1927), Baumgarten, Nicolas Pierre Serge von, Roma: Pont. Institutum Orientalium Studiorum, 1927. . Yaroslav s'installe à Kiev, mais doit, de 1024 à 1034, reconnaître la souveraineté de son frère Mstislav sur la rive gauche du Dniepr VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Dans les années 1030 et 1040, il entreprend plusieurs campagnes contre les Baltes et les Finnois d'Estonie, et fonde la ville de Iouriev (= Tartou), appelée ainsi d'après son prénom Iouri. Il bat les Petchenègues en 1036. Yaroslav entreprend alors la construction de fortifications et la colonisation des steppes de la rive droite du Dniepr. En revanche, sa campagne contre Byzance en 1043 est un échec. Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) joue le rôle d'un Charlemagne russe, cherche à bien organiser son domaine. Durant son long règne, la Rus de Kiev atteint l'apogée de sa puissance militaire. y le Sage compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujets. Le Prince crée des codes juridiques et moraux, établit des lois, délimite les pouvoirs de l'Eglise et la séparation économique et sociale Yaroslav I (prince de Kiev) - Britannica Online Encyclopedia , la première partie de la Rousskaïa Pravda (= le Droit russe). Yaroslav, appelé le Sage pour son amour de l'éducation et de la science Parlons ukrainien: Langue et culture, Victor Koptilov, L'Harmattan, 1995. , établit des liens durables avec la plupart des dynasties européennes au pouvoir, et renforcé les frontières de la Rus. Yaroslav le Sage consacre beaucoup d'attention à l'organisation interne de son Etat. Il essaye de libérer son pays de l'influence de l'Empire byzantin. L'œuvre de Yaroslav est remarquable dans le domaine religieux. Il conclut avec Byzance un accord au terme duquel Kiev devient le siège d'un métropolite ayant sous sa juridiction toute la Russie. Il fait construire de nombreuses églises, notamment la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Après Yaroslav, une partie de la droujina (= serviteurs et amis du prince, ancêtres des boyards) s'unit à la caste des marchands de Novgorod : c'est là l'ébauche d'une nouvelle classe dirigeante. De nombreux dirigeants ou seigneurs européens sont ses descendants du fait des alliances de sa nombreuse progéniture. Yaroslav le Sage est appelé autocrate ou khan, à la manière orientale, et à la fin de ses jours reçut le titre de tsar et basileus porté par les Empereurs de Byzance. Durant son règne la Russie est forte et unie Yaroslav le Sage . thumb|center|600px|Triptyque sur la vie de Yaroslav le Sage. SA FAMILLE . thumb|center|400px|Ancêtres de Yaroslav. thumb|left|261px|Ragnvald de Polotsk et Rogneda.Yaroslav le Sage est le fils du Varègue Vladimir Ier le Grand (958-1015), le Soleil Rouge ou encore saint Vladimir, Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev, membre de la dynastie des Riourikides, qui règne de 980 à 1015. Les premiers princes du Rus (= l'Etat de Kiev) et de Novgorod sont des Vikings, évangélisés par des missionnaires byzantins et athonites qui, durant des siècles, assurent la garde de l'empereur byzantin et du Patriarche de Constantinople La véritable histoire des Orthodoxes d'Estonie, Graveurs de Mémoire, Jean-François Jolivalt, Métropolite Stephanos de Tallinn et de toute l'Estonie, L'Harmattan, 2012. . Sa mère est la princesse Rodnega, de Polotsk, au nord de l'actuelle Russie, mais descendante par son père et sa mère des rois de Norvège, des Vikings. Son père, Ragnvald est devenu Rogvolod (abt 920–978), prince de Polotsk dans le nord de l'actuelle Biélorussie. Il est certainement le fils de Olaf Haraldsson Geirstadalf (890-934). En 977, Vladimir Ier demande Rodnega, âgée de 11 ans en mariage à Rogvolod. Rodnega refuse de se marier avec ce fils d'esclave. Le Grand-prince du Rus de Kiev va à Polotsk et défait Rogvolod (abt 920–978). Rodnega est violée devant son père et sa mère. Puis Vladimir tue son père Janet Martin, Medieval Russia 980-1584 (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1995). . L'ex princesse de Polotsk est reléguée au couvent, en 988. Elle y finit ses jours en 1002. La principauté de Kiev grâce aux efforts des successeurs de Rorik-Rurik (813-879), et d'Oleg, Vladimir le Saint et surtout Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) se transforme en état centralisé. thumb|center|600px|Vladimir Ier le Grand. SA JEUNESSE . Naissance en 979 ? . [[Fichier:Ay2.jpg|thumb|260px|left|Affiche du film Prince Yaroslav.]]Yaroslav est certainement né au château fort de Vychhorod, larésidence des rois de la Rus' de Kiev, sur le Dniepr. C'est là que Vladimir le Grand, son père, entretient un harem de 300 concubines. Yaroslav le Sage est mentionné dans une chronique en 980. Il est dit dans la même chronique qu'en 1054 qu'il a vécu 76 années. Donc Yaroslav est né en 978 ou 979[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%A1%D0%A0%D0%9B Collection complète des Chroniques russes] . Il est l'un des nombreux enfants de Vladimir le Grand, probablement le second avec Rogneda de Polotsk. Cependant d'autres historiens le voient né en 988 ou 989. Selon le manuscrit Orenburg sa date de naissance c'est 972 Vasily Nikitich Tatishchev (1686-1750), célèbre historien russe. . Soloviev (1820-1879) doute même qu'il soit mort à 76 ans. Certains historiens expriment des doutes sur Rogneda, qui pour eux n'est pas sa mère. Un historien français, Jean-Pierre Arrignon, imagine même que Yaroslav est un enfant illégitime après le divorce de Rogneda avec Vladimir et son mariage avec Anna Porphyrogénète, la sœur cadette de Basile II. Et même le fils de la même Ana Porphyrogénète. Cependant, cette hypothèse contredit toutes les autres sources. Yaroslav apparaît dans une saga nordique pour certains sous le nom de Yarisleif, d'une boiterie longtemps crue légendaire, probablement d'une flèche. Cette blessure est confirmée par les scientifiques qui examinent ses restes du temps de Staline. Prince de Rostov Veliki de 989 à 1010 . thumb|260px|left|Rostov en 1010.Dans Les chroniques du temps passé il est dit a signalé que Vladimir Ier met ses fils - encore enfants - au pouvoir dans différentes villes. Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov de 989 à 1010 Перхавко В.Б., Сухарев Ю.В. Воители Руси IX-XIII вв. — Москва : Вече, 2006. et combat des barbares qui pillent les villages et envoient les survivants en esclavage chez les musulmans. Toutefois, L'historien Alexey Karpov suggère que Yaroslav devient prince de Rostov, mais après 988. Dans les annales du règne de Yaroslav Rostov n'est guère citée. Toutes les informations sur son séjour à Rostov Veliki dans sa biographie sont postérieures ou légendaires. Dans la seconde moitié du XI siècle, après son décès, Rostov devient une ville importante au nord des possessions des princes russes. Ce territoire est à l'origine de la Russie moderne. Plusieurs sources parlent d'une famine causée par la révolte d'une partie de la population. Yaroslav à Rostov est encore un enfant, on lui envoie un mentor. Selon Anatoli Karpov, ce mentor est dans les chroniques en 1018, le soutien de famille et le gouverneur nommé Buda (ou Budy). Le développement du monachisme ne prend son véritable essor à Kiev que sous le règne du prince Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054), comme en témoigne la Vita de Théodose. Encore dans l'enfance, il visite tous les monastères de Russie Papauté, monachisme et théories politiques: Le pouvoir et l'institution ecclésiale, Volume 1 de Collection d'histoire et d'archéologie médiévales, Volume 1 de Papauté, monachisme et théories politiques: études d'histoire médiévale offertes émérite à l'Université Lumière-Lyon 2, Marcel Pacaut, Pierre Guichard, Centre interuniversitaire d'histoire et d’archéologie médiévales, 1994. . Yaroslav (1010) . thumb|left|260px|Sculpture du fondateur de la ville de Yaroslavl - Yaroslav le Sage, sur un billet russe.La légende dit qu'en 1010 sur la demande des marchands exaspérés, le prince de Rostov, Yaroslav le Sage, les escorte jusqu'à Yaroslav. La ville est fondée sur un ancien site païen. C'est l'une des plus anciennes villes autour de la Volga, qui est là pour assurer la protection de la route entre la Volga et Rostov Veliki. Au début sur une colline difficilement accessible sur les bords de la rivière est bâtie une petite forteresse en bois, appelée de son nom. Selon la légende, le fondateur de la cité fait construire la ville à l’endroit même où il a combattu et occis un puissant ours. C’est d’ailleurs en référence à cette légende qu’un ours dressé sur les pattes postérieures, et brandissant une hache, est représenté sur les armoiries de la ville. Cette tradition populaire est liée à l'ancien culte de l'ours des tribus vivant dans la ceinture forestière de la Russie médiévale. En 1958-1959 historien Yaroslav Michael Hermanovitch Meyerowitz prouve que la ville est fondée en 1010. Cette date est désormais considérée comme la date de fondation de Yaroslav. thumb|center|600px|La future Russie vers l'an 1010. PÉRIODE NOVGOROD (1010) . Vice-régent de Novgorod en 1010 . thumb|260px|Novgorod vers l'an 1010 (source : www.artanimal.ru).thumb|150px|Sceau de Yaroslav.Le prince de Rostov, Yaroslav, à la mort de son frère aîné, Vysheslav, le remplace comme prince de Novgorod. L'Histoire de la Russie, de V. Tatishchev, sur la base de quelques chroniques d'origine probablement Novgorod, estime que Vysheslav est mort en 1010/1011. Cette date est maintenant acceptée par la plupart des historiens. Le prince arrive probablement pas avant 1011. Jusqu'à Yaroslav les princes de Novgorod depuis Rorik-Rurik (813-879) vivent généralement sur un tertre près de Novgorod. Yaroslav s'installe à Novgorod même. Sa cour princière vit le côté du marché de Volkhov, ce lieu est appelé la Cour de Yaroslav. En outre, il y a aussi une résidence dans un hameau situé au sud de Novgorod. Pendant son séjour là-bas, il continue la fondation de la ville de Yaroslav sur la Volga. Il est probable qu'à cette époque Yaroslav se marie. Le nom de sa première épouse est inconnu, probablement, son nom est Anna. Lors de fouilles à Novgorod, les archéologues trouvent un seul sceau de Yaroslav le Sage suspendu à un texte du Prince. Il porte un chapeau, est relativement jeune, avec une grosse moustache, mais pas de barbe. Les inscriptions sur les côtés du buste disent : Yaroslav. Prince russe. Apparemment, sur le sceau est placé ce portrait assez classique du prince lui-même. L'homme a l'air audacieux avec un nez crochu comme un rapace. Il correspond au visage reconstruit à partir du crâne du prince par l'archéologue et sculpteur Mikhaïl Gerasimov. La principauté de Novgorod à cette époque est plus importante que celle de Rostov. Cependant, ce prince de Novgorod n'est qu'un vassal du Grand-Duc de Kiev, son père. Il doit lui rendre hommage et payer tous les ans 2.000 hryvnia. La rébellion contre son père (1014) . thumb|260px|Vladimir Ier le Grand.thumb|260px|Vikings dans les eaux russes.Vladimir a pu mettre la main sur toute la Russie. Yaroslav montre des velléités d'indépendance à l'égard de son père, Vladimir le Grand VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . En 1014, il refuse de payer à son père le tribut de 2.000 hryvnia. Pour faire face à son père Yaroslav fait venir des Vikings embauchés à l'étranger. Ils sont dirigés par Eymund. Cependant, Vladimir, qui ces dernières années a vécu dans le village Berestovo près de Kiev, était vieux et pas pressé de prendre des mesures. En outre, en Juin 1015 envahi Petchenègues et recueillies contre l'armée Yaroslav, dirigé par Boris a été contraint de faire une steppe raid réflexion qui entendent l'approche de Boris tourné le dos Yaroslav reçoit de sa sœur Predslava une lettre dans laquelle elle lui annonce le décès de son père, et ce qui se passe après cet événement dans le Grand Duché. Sa mort, le 15 juillet 1015, évite un conflit avec son fils. Donc les Vikings embauchés par Yaroslav sont condamnés à l'inaction. Ils organisent des émeutes à Novgorod. Selon la Première Chronique de Novgorod : : Vikings ont commencé à violer les femmes muzhatyh. De ce fait les habitants de Novgorod, incapables d'affronter les Vikings, se révoltent et les massacrent pendant leur sommeil. Yaroslav convoquent les représentants de la noblesse Novgorod et leur promet le pardon. Mais finalement la répression est terrible. La lutte pour le trône de Kiev (1015-1019) . L'assassinat de ses trois frères par Sviatopolk . thumb|260px|Boris et Gleb.À sa mort de son père, Vladimir le Grand, le 15 juillet 1015, ses douze fils se battent pour la succession. Vladimir a toujours désiré léguer le trône à son fils bien-aimé, Boris. L'aîné, Sviatopolk sort de prison et monopolise le trône. Aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir, il tue trois de ses frères Boris, Gleb et Sviatoslav. Boris, au moment de la mort de son père lutte contre la Pechengs. Très populaire Boris refuse le trône, disant qu'il ne veut pas lever la main sur son frère. Swiatopolk obtient la trahison loyauté des boyards, et leur ordonne d'assassiner Boris. Ils le blessent griévement alors qu'il prie. Il est achevé à Kiev BLACK KINGS OF KIEV, RUSSIA: SAINT BORIS AND GLEB, SONS OF VALDIMYR AND MARTYRS OF RUSSIA. . Gleb est assassiné par ses domestiques payés par le Grand Duc. Sviatoslav meurt en essayant d'échapper à des tueurs en Hongrie. Yaroslav fait transporter les corps de Boris et Gleb, ses frères, à l'église de Saint-Basile, à Vyshegorod. Des miracles vont être signalés au niveau de leur tombeau, qui devient un lieu de pélerinage BLACK KINGS OF KIEV, RUSSIA: SAINT BORIS AND GLEB, SONS OF VALDIMYR AND MARTYRS OF RUSSIA. . L'armée . thumb|260px|Guerriers varègues.thumb|260px|Chef varègue et ses guerriers.Cherchant à punir son frère, Yaroslav rassemble une armée pour marcher ou Kiev. Au total l'armée de Yaroslav est composée de 40.000 Slaves et des Vikings embauchés par milliers. Le Eymundar Þáttr Hringssonar est fixé par écrit au XIII s., en reproduisant une variante orale plus ancienne, peut-être même du XI s.. Les informations contenues dans le récit des aventures du Varègue Eymund, fils du roi norvégien Ringo de Uppland, à la cour de Yaroslav le Sage de Novgorod, correspondent aux informations des autres sources historiques, occidentales ou russes, et sont donc cnsidérées comme véridiques. A un moment donné, Eymund dévoile à Yaroslav que le frère du dynaste slave, Burizlaf (confusion du narrateur nordique entre Sviatopolk et son frère, Boris) est en train de préparer une armée pour lutter contre celui-ci : : Eymundr suarar : Minna þotti honum ar lata merkit en lifit ok hygg ek '' hann undan lomizst hafua ol verit i Tyrklande j uetr ok aetlar en aat heria a hendr ydr ok hefir hann med ser oflyanda her ok eru þat Tyrkir ok Blökumen ok mörg önnur il þiod ( = Eymund répond: J’ai compris qu’il s’est échappé et qu’il a passé l’hiver en Turquie. Mais maintenant il a l’intention de diriger une autre armée contre toi, car il a réuni une troupe redoutable formée de Turcs, Blökumen (Valaques) et beaucoup d’autres peuples cruels.'' Le début de la guerre (1016) . thumb|260px|Le mariage de la fille de Boleslas le Brave et Swiatopolk. Cette guerre fratricide va durer quatre ans. Les hostilités commencent en 1016. C'est auprès de Lioubetch (Ljubeö) que Yaroslav le Sage et Swjatopolk se sont livrés bataille en 1016, à la fin de l'automne. Swiatopolk n'est pas tué. Il s'enfuit chez son beau-père, le roi de Pologne Boleslas le Brave. Yaroslav récompense généreusement ses miliciens de Novgorod. Il donne à chaque soldat dix hryvnia. La Ruska Pravda est rédigée par Yaroslav le Sage en 1016, après sa victoire contre Swiatopolk. Yaroslav donne la Ruska Pravda à la population de Novgorod après la bataille avec l'injonction suivante : Vivez selon les paroles que j'ai transcrites; respectez-les Le patrimoine constitutionnel européen: actes du séminaire UniDem organisé à Montpellier (France) les 22 et 23 novembre 1996, Volume 18 de Collection science et technique de la démocratie, Commission européenne pour la démocratie par le droit, Council of Europe, 1997. . La victoire de Lioubetch (Ljubeö) ne termine pas la guerre avec Swiatopolk. La perte de Kiev (1018) . thumb|260px|Boleslas le Brave et Swiatopolk à la Porte de Kiev (1018).En 1018, le roi Boleslav et son beau-fils bas, Swiatopolk, attaquent Kiev. L'armée de Boleslas compte entre 2.000 et 5.000 guerriers polonais, 1.000 Petchenègues (= Turcs), 300 chevaliers allemands, et 500 mercenaires hongrois. Le 22 Juillet, le roi attaque sur les rives du Bug l'armée russe qui ne réussit pas à mettre en place une résistance efficace. Les troupes de Yaroslav fuient et donc sont massacrés par les vainqueurs. Boleslav et Swiatopolk encerclent Kiev. La ville de Kiev est affaiblie par les attaques constantes des Petchenègues et par les incendies. Elle a été défendue par les habitants, qui capitulent devant ces guerriers étrangers. Kiev sœurs, épouse Anna et sa belle-mère Yaroslav place de transmettre la ville ("table"), le mari de sa fille Swiatopolk, il a fait une tentative de prendre pied en elle. Mais Kiev, frénésie colère sa suite, commencé à tuer les Polonais, et Boleslaw dû quitter précipitamment Kiev, privant l'aide militaire Svjatopolka. Et Yaroslav, après avoir perdu de nouveau à Novgorod, prêt à fonctionner "pour la mer». Mais Novgorod dirigé posadnik Dobrynichem Constantine , après découpage de son procès, a déclaré le prince qu'ils veulent se battre pour lui et Swiatopolk Boleslav. Ils ont recueilli des fonds, ont signé un nouveau contrat avec les Vikings du roi Eymund et s'armer. Au printemps de 1019 cette armée dirigé par Jaroslaw mis en place une nouvelle campagne de Svjatopolka. Dans la bataille sur la rivière Alta Swiatopolk a été vaincu, capturé sa bannière, il a été blessé, mais il s'est échappé. Le roi demanda Eymund Yaroslav: "voulez-vous le tuer ou pas?" 48 - à qui Yaroslav a donné son consentement: " ... - Rien je ne ferai pas: ni l'un ne sera pas s'adapter à la (personnel, poitrine contre poitrine) bataille avec le duc Swiatopolk ni blâmer personne si il serait tué. " Boleslav et Swiatopolk allés à Kiev. "A l'instigation de Boleslav, la très forte ville de Kiev a été perturbé par les attaques constantes de Pechenegs hostiles et gravement affaibli par le feu. Elle a été défendue par les habitants, mais rapidement remis aux guerriers étrangers, après son roi Yaroslav a été tué . Le 14 Août, la ville a reçu Boleslav et Swiatopolk, son seigneur long absent. Après avoir placé son long exil frère-frère, le frère de la Russie, sur le trône, le duc Boleslav retourné dans la bonne humeur. Il a pris quelques roturiers ainsi autant de la trésorerie de Kiev. Aussi, Boleslav ont pris les villes Cherven. Swiatopolk devint prince de Kiev et de toutes les Russies. Il envoya des messagers à Byzance, à l'empereur et à Novgorod. ( Swiatopolk et sa femme, fille de Boleslas I, Jan Matejko (1892) ) posadnik 3 de Novgorod, Konstantin Dobrynich, appelé Sudislav de Pskov et de lui demander de devenir prince de Novgorod et de continuer la guerre contre Sviatopolk. Sudislav venu à Novgorod, mais a refusé de se battre. Il a proposé la paix à Swiatopolk et lui reconnu que la Grande-Prince. Swiatopolk convenu. Ingegerd, la veuve de Yaroslav, est allé à Ladoga et gouverna la ville reine comme indépendant 4. La comète a été semble cette année, et les gens ont dit, c'était signe de la mort de Yaroslav. En 1019 , métropolitain de Kiev est mort 5. Swiatopolk refusé de nouveau reçu "Greek" métropolitaine et a demandé archevêque de Pologne mettre Reinbern comme évêque de Rus. 6 évêque de Novgorod, Ioakim Korsunianin refusé de reconnaître archevêque de Pologne, son archevêque. Il se rebelle contre la «foi du latin", et posadnik de Novgorod, Konstantin Dobrynich, l'ont soutenu. Sudislav, prince de Novgorod, ne voulait pas la guerre, mais ne peut pas convaincre les deux. Swiatopolk conduisit son armée à Novgorod. Citoyens âgés, qui se souvenaient, comme Dobrynia brûlé la ville en 988 (il voulait baptiser la ville et Novgorod essayé lutte), a ouvert les portes pour Swiatopolk. Konstantin Dobrynich a été tué 7. Ioakim et Sudislav ont été emprisonnés, et Sudislav morts peu de temps. 8 éparchie de Novgorod était temporaire détruit. "Pravda Yaroslava", le plus ancien code juridique de la Rus ', a été rédigé, probablement, en 1017 par Yaroslav. Mais dans ATL ce code juridique a été probablement perdu. Novgorod avait pas des avantages, qu'elle a reçues dans OTL en récompense de l'aide dans la guerre avec Swiatopolk. En outre, Ladoga est une ville indépendante dans ATL, et il est concurrent de Novgorod. Ainsi, Novgorod est plus pauvre, que dans OTL. Byzance était furieux et nécessaire de restaurer ancienne structure de l'église russe. En 1020 l'hiver était très froid. Byzance a refusé de négocier avec Rus jusqu'à Ioann devenir métropolitain de Kiev. Swiatopolk préparé pour la guerre. 9 Il s'allia avec Petchenègues, qui l'ont aidé en 1018. Dans la même année le pape Benoît VIII a demandé Henry II, empereur romain germanique, commencer la guerre avec Byzance dans le sud de l'Italie. Donc, Swiatopolk décidé d'attaquer Byzance dans l'année prochaine avec l'empereur. En cette année fils aîné de Sviatoplok est né -. Yaropolk 10 Au printemps de 1021 , Bryachislav de Polotsk, prendre Novgorod. Sviatoplok l'ai rencontré, quand Bryachislav retourné à Polotsk, et l'a vaincu. Sviatoplok lui a donné Vitebsk et faire la paix -. Bryachislav devenu allié de Swiatopolk depuis de nombreuses années 11 À l'automne de 1021, Sviatoplok allé à Byzance, avec Petchenègues, quelques centaines de chevaliers polonais et hongrois, et avec Bryachislav de Polotsk. Habituellement façon de Russes princes était stright à Constantinople par mer. Mais la dernière guerre byzantine bulgare a pris fin en 1018, et Swiatopolk voulait "répéter la guerre de Sviatoslav". Henri II en même temps est allé à l'Italie. L'hiver de 1022 a été défait sur Swiatopolk Danube. Flotte grecque brûlé navires russes et ne permet pas de traverser la rivière. Dans le même temps Mstislav le Brave, le prince de Tmutarakan, est venu à Kiev 12. citoyens ne lui a pas reconnu comme prince, et Mstislav ne peut pas prendre la ville . Il est allé à Tchernigov - citoyens ouverts portes pour lui. Swiatopolk rapidement retourné à la maison, et avec ses troupes ont attaqué Mstislav. Swiatopolk perdu, mais Mstislav proposé la paix:. Rus 'a été divisé sur deux parties avec le fleuve Dniepr frontière 13 ( Mstislav le Brave ) Mstislav demandé Ioann je le russe métropolitaine, et . demanda Ioakim Korsunianin comme évêque de Tchernigov (Swiatopolk a libéré) Le conflit a pris fin, Byzance a permis les échanges avec nouveau Rus. Dans le même temps n'a pas la guerre de Henri II - il ne peut pas prendre Troy dans le sud de l'Italie. Et plus correcte , mais la carte moins détaillée (sur fond de carte de Qazaq2007 ) 1 Vladimir le Grand est décédé le 15 Juillet 1015. Ses fils commencé la guerre. Il n'est pas clair, qui avait raison et qui n'était pas, mais le fait est - en 1018 seulement 4 fils étaient vivants: Swiatopolk, qui a échappé à la Pologne, à Boleslav, père de sa femme; Yaroslav "le Sage" à Kiev, Mstislav " Brave "en Tmutarakan (Crimée); . Sudislav, probablement à Pskov . une plus prince - Bryachislav, était le petit-fils de Vladimir le Grand et il a statué en Polotsk 2 C'est POD - dans OTL Yaroslav échappé avec seulement 4 hommes. En OTL il est allé à Novgorod, où la posadnik (gouverneur) Konstantin Dobrynich ne lui permettait pas échappé à la Scandinavie, et persuadé Yaroslav continuer sa guerre contre Sviatopolk, l'a aidé à rassembler une nouvelle armée. En 1019 Yaroslav est retourné à Kiev et défait Swiatopolk. Sviatopolk mourut peu de temps, et Yaroslav est devenu le prince de Kiev. 3 gouverneur. 4 Ingegerd Olofsdotter, était la fille du roi de Suède Olof Skötkonung. Selon plusieurs sagas, elle a reçu comme cadeau de mariage Ladoga et les terres adjacentes, qui a reçu plus tard le nom Ingria, sans doute une corruption du nom de Ingegerd. Elle a placé son ami, jarl Ragnvald Ulfsson, de se prononcer à sa place. 5 Il ya quelques mentions, qui était avant 1019 métropolitaine. Rus a été Christianizationed en 988 par Vladimir le Grand, avec les prêtres de Byzance, et l'église orthodoxe russe. Il est une version, la première métropole était Teofilakt, 988-1018. autre version est:. premier Michael (988-992), puis Léonce (992-1018 ou 988-1018) Mais de nombreux historiens pensent que je suis devenu Ioann métropolitaine . 1019 Tous les métropolitains est passé de "Greek", de Byzance. Il n'est pas clair combien de diocèses ont été mis en place dans 988 Une des versions dit que 4 ont été établis:. des Belgorod, de Novgorod, de Tchernigov et de Polotsk. Mais un autre dit que éparchie de Polotsk a été créé en 1104, et premier évêque de Tchernigov est mentionné en 1071, de sorte que, peut-être, thss éparchie a été créé plus tard aussi. Ceci est très doute question, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai raison , mais j'utilise cette hypothèse pour TTL. Ainsi, en 1019 le métropolite mort. Peut-être, évêque de Belgrade était Anastas Korsunianin, le chef de l'église russe pendant le règne de Vladimir le Grand (peut-être - pas, mais je l'utilise cette version trop). Anastas allé en Pologne avec Boleslav, donc, évêque de Belgrade était vacant en 1019. Sviatoplok demander réglé Reinbern comme «évêque de la Russie", à la place de l'évêque de Belgrade et une métropole à la fois. évêque de Novgorod, Ioakim Korsunianin doit reconnaître archevêque de Pologne son archevêque. 6 Reinbern, évêque de Koloberg, a été emprisonné avec Swiatopolk en 1013. moment de sa mort n'est pas connue. 7 dans OTL il a été emprisonné par Yaroslav puis tué en 1022. 8 dans OTL Sviatoplok et son prêtre Reinbern ont été emprisonnés en 1013. Sudislav dans OTL a été emprisonné en 1036. après Mstislav mort. Mais en TTL Mstislav ne peut pas influencer sur Swiatopolk en 1019, Sudislav est plus jeune et est mort en prison. 9 Dans OTL, princes russes combattu avec Byzance pour les traités commerciaux dans 907 et 944. En 1043 dernière guerre avec Byzance eu lieu, exacte la raison n'est pas claire. Ainsi, la guerre pour le commerce est «habituelle» pour la Rus '. 10 Les plus anciens fils de Yaroslav a été nommé "Vladimir", par le père de Yaroslav. Swiatopolk nommé le fils par le père aussi, mais il pensait qu'il était le fils de Yaropolk. 11 Comme dans OTL. 12 Dans OTL Mstislav était allié de Byzance en 1016 en Crimée, les a aidés dans la guerre avec Khazars. En 1022 dans OTL Mstislav combattu dans le Caucase. Beaucoup d'historiens pensent qu'il a agi comme allié de l'empereur Basile II. Ainsi, dans ATL Basile II lui envoya contre le frère. En OTL Mstislav guerre commencée avec Yaroslav en 1023. 13 Dans la bataille OTL Yaroslav était en 1024, même la paix a été faite en 1026. Dans ATL tous les événements ne se passe plus vite, parce que la guerre avec Byzance se poursuit, et les Russes ne peuvent pas négocier. Grand Duc de Kiev (1019) . Parvenu au pouvoir, Yaroslav le Sage (1019-54) poursuit la politique de son père et amène l'Etat kiévien au sommet de sa puissance En 1019, 49 Yaroslav marié 50 la fille de roi suédois Olaf Shetkonunga - Ingigerda dont courtisé avant konung Norvège Olaf Haraldsson , qui a consacré sa visu et par la suite épousé sa jeune soeur Astrid. Ingigerda Rus baptisé nom consonne - Irina 51 . Comme un cadeau de son mari a reçu Ingigerda ville Aldeygaborg (Ladoga) avec les terres environnantes qui ont reçu depuis le nom Ingria (de terre Ingigerda) 52 53 . En 1020 Yaroslav neveu Bryachislav attaqué Novgorod, mais sur le chemin du retour a été capturé sur la rivière Yaroslav Cour , brisée ici et ses troupes ont fui, laissant les prisonniers et de pillage. Yaroslav le poursuivit et forcé en 1021 à accepter des conditions de paix, l'a nommé à hériter de deux villes Usvyat et Vitebsk . En 1023 frère Jaroslaw - Tmutarakan prince Mstislav - avec ses alliés ont attaqué les Khazars et Kasogs et capturé Tchernihiv et toute la rive gauche du Dniepr, et en 1024 Mstislav défait les troupes dirigées par Yaroslav Varyag Yakuna sous feuillus (près de Tchernigov). Mstislav déplacé sa capitale à Tchernigov et envoyer des messagers à fui à Novgorod Yaroslav, a offert de partager ses terres le long du Dniepr et arrêter la guerre: " Asseyez-vous dans son Kiev, vous - le frère aîné, et je vais laisser ce côté. " En 1025 le fils de Boleslas le Vaillant , Mieszko II est devenu roi de Pologne, et ses deux frères, Bezprim et Otto, ont été expulsés du pays et a trouvé refuge auprès de Yaroslav. En 1026 Yaroslav, a réuni une grande armée, est retourné à Kiev, et ont fait la paix avec son frère Mstislav Gorodtsa, en accord avec ses propositions de paix. Frères se partagèrent la terre le long du Dniepr. Rive Gauche est resté avec Mstislav, et la rive droite de Yaroslav. Yaroslav, comme grand-prince de Kiev, a préféré être à Novgorod en 1036 (l'année de la mort de Mstislav). En 1028 le roi norvégien Olaf (plus tard surnommé les Saints), a été contraint de fuir à Novgorod. Il est arrivé avec son fils de cinq ans Magnus , laissant sa mère Astrid de Suède. En Novgorod Ingigerda, demi-soeur Magnus mère, épouse et ex-fiancée Yaroslav Olaf a insisté pour que Magnus était Yaroslav après le retour du roi de Norvège en 1030 , et où il est mort dans la bataille pour le trône de Norvège. En 1029 , aidant son frère Mstislav, fait un voyage à pots , les expulser de Tmutarakan . En 1030, Jaroslav le Sage mène campagne contre les Tchoudes, à l'issue de laquelle, il incorpore à la Rus' de nouveaux territotes.la partie orientale de A ce moment contre le roi Mieszko II dans la terre polonaise une rébellion, les gens qui tuent les évêques , les prêtres et les boyards . En 1031 Yaroslav et Mstislav l'appui des allégations Bezprima au trône de Pologne, se sont réunis une grande armée et se sont rendus aux Polonais ont repris la ville de Przemysl et Tcherven conquis les terres polonaises, et la capture de nombreux Polonais les ont divisés. Jaroslav réinstallé leurs prisonniers le long de la rivière Ros, et sur la rive droite du Dniepr Mstislav. Peu de temps avant, dans le même 1031 Harald III Sévère , roi de Norvège, le demi-frère de Olaf le Saint, s'enfuit à Iaroslav le Sage et servi dans son équipe. Certes, il a participé à la campagne contre les Polonais et Yaroslav était co-chef de l'armée. Par la suite devenu le beau-fils Harald, Yaroslav prend pour femme Elizabeth . La forteresse de Iouriev (1030) . La politique extérieure de Yaroslav continue celle de son père : au nord, il consolide la frontière de l'État russe, en 1030 VLADIMIROVITCH LE SAGE . Le prince de Kiev s'empare Tartu (Dorpat), cette année-là, y construit sa propre forteresse qu'il appelle Youriev (littéralement de Youri - Youry étant le prénom de Yaroslav). Les dirigeants de Kiev alors reçoivent le tribut de l'ancien comté estonien environnant d'Ungannie, peut-être jusqu'en 1061, quand, selon les chroniques, Youriev est incendiée par une tribu chude (= nom d'anciens peuples estoniens), les Sosols. thumb|center|600px|Tartu (Doprat). thumb|262px|Yaroslav sur le monument du millénaire à Novgorod.En 1034 le prince de Novgorod Yaroslav met fils Vladimir . En 1036, il mourut subitement sur la chasse Mstislav, et Yaroslav, craignant apparemment toute demande de Kiev principauté, perfectionné son dernier frère, le plus jeune des Vladimirovitch - Pskov-du-Prince Sudislava - en prison (couper). Seulement après ces événements Yaroslav a décidé de passer à la cour de Novgorod à Kiev. thumb|center|600px|Combats de Yaroslav. PÉRIODE KIEV . Après la mort de Mstislav (1036) . thumb|260px|left|Yaroslav le Sage (reconstitution de son visage).Lorsque meurt le grand rival de Jaroslav, le prince Mstislav, en 1036, son corps est inhumé dans l'église du Sauveur qu'il a fait construire. Après la mort de Mstislav,Yaroslav devient seul souverain de la Russie et pendant es dix-huit dernières années de son règne que le pays atteint un niveau de vie très élevé Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave, Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier : 1961. . En 1036 il a vaincu les Petchenègues et ce libéré l'État russe ancien de leurs raids. En mémoire de la victoire sur le prince Pechenegs posé la célèbre basilique Sainte-Sophie à Kiev, pour la peinture de l'église ont été appelés artistes de Constantinople . Dans la même année, après la mort de son frère Mstislav Vladimirovitch Yaroslav est devenu le seul maître de la plupart des Rus 'de Kiev, à l'exception de la principauté de Polotsk , où il régna son neveu Bryachislav , et après sa mort en 1044 - Vseslav Polotsk . En 1038 les troupes Yaroslav fait un voyage à Yatvingians en 1040 pour la Lituanie , et en 1041 l'eau randonnée sur des barges en Mazovie . En 1042 son fils Vladimir a remporté l'igname , et cette campagne a été un gros chevaux de cas. Autour de ce temps (1038-1043) de Canut le Grand à Yaroslav fui anglais prince Edward l'Exil . De plus, en 1042 le prince Yaroslav le Sage a été d'une grande aide dans la lutte pour le trône royal polonais petit-fils Boleslas le Brave - Je Casimiro Casimir sœur mariée de Yaroslav -. Mary, reine de Pologne devenu Dobronegoy . Ce mariage a eu lieu en parallèle avec le mariage de son fils de la soeur de Yaroslav Izjaslava Casimir - Gertrude comme un signe de l'union avec la Pologne. En 1043, une expédition conduite par Volodymyr, fils de Yaroslav, est menée contre Byzance, mais elle se solde par un échec et entraîne de lourdes pertes. En 1043, Yaroslav, pour l'assassiner de "un célèbre Russes" à Constantinople 53 , il a envoyé son fils Vladimir, avec un grave Harald et Voivod Vyshata à la randonnée de l'empereur Constantin Monomaque , dans lequel l'action militaire s'est déroulée sur terre et sur mer, avec des succès divers et qui a pris fin avec le monde, conclu en 1046 . En 1044 Yaroslav a organisé une campagne 54 sur la Lituanie . En 1045 Grand Prince Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse Irina (Ingegerd) dirigés vers Novgorod de Kiev à son fils Vladimir pour mettre les pierres de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie , au lieu de brûlé en bois. En 1047 il y avait une pause Yaroslav le Sage alliance avec la Pologne. En 1048 est arrivé à Kiev ambassadeurs de Henri Ier de France - demander la main de la fille de Yaroslav Anna . Le règne de Iaroslav le Sage a duré 37 ans. Dernières années de sa vie passées dans Yaroslav Vyshgorode . Iaroslav le Sage décédé le 20 Février 1054 dans Vyshgorode exactement la fête de l'orthodoxie 55 entre les mains de son fils Vsevolod, a survécu pendant quatre ans et sa femme Ingigerd deux années fils aîné de Vladimir. L'inscription dans la nef centrale de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sous ktitorskih fresque de la Yaroslav le Sage, daté de 1054 années , a déclaré la mort de «notre roi»: « En 6562 AMC fevrari 20 Hypothèse (s) e i (a) notre couvent (e) de dans un (oskresene) à (n) alimentaire (tout) (mu) h Theodore ". Dans diverses chroniques de la date exacte de la mort a été déterminée par Yaroslav différentes manières: soit 19th Février ou 20e. Ces différences académicien B. Pêcheurs explique que Yaroslav est mort dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. En Russie ancienne pour déterminer le début de la journée, il y avait deux principes: sur le compte de l'église - minuit, à la maison - à l'aube. C'est pourquoi différents appelés et la date du décès de Yaroslav: un compte, il était encore samedi, et sur un autre, l'église - déjà dimanche 56 . Historien Anatoly Karpov estime que le prince pourrait mourir 19 (selon la chronique), et l'enterrèrent dans le 20e 55 . Toutefois, la date du décès n'est pas acceptée par tous les chercheurs. V. K. Ziborov date de cet événement 17 Février 1054. 57 La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev (1025) . thumb|left|260px|Le prince tient dans ses mains le modèle de la cathédrale de la Sainte Sophie.Jaroslav fait construire des églises. L'église cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie est construite en bois. La nouvelle cathédrale Sainte-Sophie de Kiev aux coupoles d'or qui scintillent de mille feux.est élevée de 1025 à 1037 Atlas historique et culturel de la Russie et du monde slave, Pierre Kovalevsky, Elsevier, 1961. . D'autres sources la voit construite entre 1037 et 1050. C'est le cas du XXXVI congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVI congrès de la SHMES, Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006. . Elle va devenir et rester très longtemps le centre de la vie religieuse, politique, culturelle et sociale de l'ancienne Rous. Elle est le lieu de couronnement des princes et de réception des ambassadeurs étrangers. La première bibliothèque des pays de l'est y prend place. Bien plus encore que Wladimir le Saint, son fils Yaroslav le Sage (1016-1054) cherche à faire de Kiev une seconde Byzance. Tout comme la cité souveraine de l'Orient chrétien, Kiev a sa cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie et sa Porte d'Or. La capitale de Yaroslav est organisée autour de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie, siège métropolite, construite par des maîtres byzantins Les villes capitales au moyen âge: XXXVI congrès de la SHMES, Istanbul, 1er-6 juin 2005, Volume 36 de ... Congrès de la Société des Historiens Médiévistes de l'Enseignement Supérieur Public, Volume 87 de Publications de la Sorbonne / Histoire ancienne et médiévale: Publications de la Sorbonne, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2006. . Le prince édifie aussi des temples à Sainte-Sophie à Novgorod et Polotsk, toujours destinés en quelque sorte à s'opposer à Sainte-Sophie de Byzance. Sa cour de Kiev est une copie fidèle de celle de Constantinople. Yaroslav le Sage fait de Kiev une des plus grandes villes d'Europe. thumb|center|600px|La cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sur la place principale de Kiev (source Valerii Tkachenko). Jaroslav enterré dans la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev. Six tonnes sarcophage en marbre de Yaroslav et se situe maintenant à Saint-Pierre. Sofia. Il a ouvert en 1936 , 1939 et 1964 et a mené des études ne sont pas toujours qualifiés. Selon le rapport d'autopsie en Janvier 1939 58 anthropologue Mikhail Gerasimov en 1940 a créé un portrait sculpté du prince. Hauteur prince était de 175 cm de visage de type slave, moyenne front de taille, pont étroit, le nez fortement saillie, de grands yeux, bouche fortement exposé (presque toutes les dents qui se sont produits alors dans la vieillesse est extrêmement rare), projetant fortement menton. 58 . Il est également connu qu'il était boiteux (à cause de ce qui s'est mal): selon une version - de la naissance, de l'autre - en raison de blessures au combat. La jambe droite du prince Yaroslav était plus longue que la gauche, en raison de dommages de la hanche et du genou. Peut-être cela était dû à héréditaire maladie de Perthes . Selon le magazine Newsweek, à l'ouverture de la boîte avec les restes de Yaroslav le Sage 10 Septembre 2009, il a été constaté qu'il ne serait qu'un femme squelette princesse Yaroslav Ingegerd. 58 59 60 Dans le cadre de l'enquête a été lancée par les journalistes la version que les restes ont été retirés du prince de Kiev en 1943 par le retrait des troupes allemandes et maintenant, peut-être, à la disposition de l'Eglise orthodoxe ukrainienne aux États-Unis (juridiction du Patriarcat de Constantinople ). CULTURE . thumb|left|260px|L'Evangéliaire de Reims, livre apporté d'Ukraine par Anne de Kiev.thumb|left|260px|Le monastère des Grottes de Kiev.Des générations entières d'historiens en ont rêvé. Quelque part à Kiev serait dissimulé un trésor inestimable : la bibliothèque de Iaroslav le Sage. Ce dernier fut prince de Kiev et de Novgorod de 1019 à 1054. Il compte parmi les premiers souverains d'Europe à s'être soucié de la lecture et de son enseignement parmi ses sujets Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. . La création de sa bibliothèque est commémorée à Kiev par une stèle qui se dresse à l'entrée de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Le prince s'en préoccupe pendant 17 ans, jusqu'à sa mort. Les livres sont des chefs-d'œuvre uniques, qu'il fallait traduire en vieux slave souvent depuis le grec Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. A cette époque de nombreux livres sont traduits du grec vers le russe. Yaroslav comprend beaucoup de langues et participe aussi aux traductions. C'est dans sa maison d'édition Que se sont développées les bases des lois de la principauté de Kiev. Les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Yaroslav le Sage servent aussi de dots pour ses filles Cent grands mystères et énigmes d'Ukraine, Olga Gouk, Ed. Arii, Kiev 2010. À cette période-là sur la Rus’ surgissent des premiers couvents, qui sont les centres de la culture et de l'instruction, où on crée des premières annales russes et même une sorte d’académie médiévale composée d’hommes instruits. Le monastère des Grottes de Kiev (1051) devient le centre d’un grand rayonnement culturel où travaillent de nombreux chroniqueurs et scribes Yaroslav le Sage. Sa bonne administration et son soutien à l'Eglise et à la culture chrétienne valent au prince le surnom de sage. Sarcophage de Yaroslav . thumb|left|260px|Sarcophage de Yaroslav le Sage à la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie.Yaroslav est enterré à Sainte-Sophie dans l'ex-tombeau de marbre du Pape saint Clément, que son père a fait venir après une défaite des Byzantins. Le tombeau qui fait six tonnes est toujours intacte. Au XX siècle le sarcophage de Yaroslav le Sage est ouvert trois fois: en 1936, 1939 et 1964. En 2009, les restes dans le tombeau de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie sont envoyés pour examen. Lors de l'autopsie les résultats disent que seulement des ossements de deux femmes subsistent : un squelette datant de la Rus' de Kiev, et un autre plus vieux de mille ans, datant des Scythes. Le premier appartient selon les scientifiques à une travailleuse, donc en apparentée à la famille princière. Il semble des fidèles orthodoxes de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie lors de la retraite des occupants allemands de Kiev à l'automne 1943 soient partis avec les restes de Yaroslav. Une icône venant du tombeau est retrouvée dans l'église Sainte-Trinité à Brooklyn, en 1973. Selon les historiens, les restes du grand-duc se trouvent aux États-Unis. MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Mariages . thumb|260px|Yaroslav le Sage et la princesse suédoise Ingigerda. * Première femme, probablement norvégienne, nommée Anna. Elle est capturée en 1018 à Kiev capturé par le roi polonais Boleslaw avec ses sœurs et emmenée en Pologne. * Seconde épouse (1019) - Ingegerd de Suède (1001-1050), rebaptisée Irina ou Anna, fille du roi Olof III Skötkonung (980-1022), premier roi chrétien de Suède et Estrid of the Obotrites (979-1035), une princesse slave du Mecklembourg. Elle prend une part active aux affaires publiques, en particulier an niveau des relations avec les pays d'Europe du Nord, et joue un rôle non négligeable au niveau des liens des liens qui se tissent entre le Grand-Duché de Kiev et la principauté de Polotsk. Sainte Anna Novgorod fonde le premier couvent de Kiev. Sous l'année 1050, la Chronique signale la mort de la princesse Ingigerd, fille du roi de Suède et épouse du prince russe Jaroslav le Sage. Les trois filles du prince Iaroslav le Sage sont mariées aux rois de Suède, de Hongrie et de France. Car, de même qu'au temps de Vladimir, c'est l'alliance avec Byzance qui est recherchée, sous le règne de Iaroslav le Sage, l'alliance kiévienne a grand prestige Le Malheur russe: Essai sur le meurtre politique, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Hélène Carrère d'Encausse, Fayard, 1988. . La période des apanages débute en 1054, peu avant la mort du prince Yaroslav le Sage, au moment où il divise la Rus en volostes qu'il lègue à ses fils, ce qui déclenche un processus de fractionnement des terres russes. Descendance . thumb|260px|Le roi Salomon de Hongrie agressant sa mère, Anastasia de Kiev.thumb|260px|Iziaslav de Kiev.thumb|258px|Sviatoslav (à droite) avec sa famille.thumb|259px|Anne de Kiev, reine de France.Yaroslav marie ses fils et filles aux familles royales européennes. Il marie sa sœur, Maria Dobroniega de Kiev (1012-1087), au roi de Pologne Casimir (1016-1058), en 1041. * Ilya de Novgorod (10??-1020), fils de Yaroslav le Sage et sa première épouse est prince de Novgorod en 1015RUSSIA, RURIKID. Comme il meurt nous ne lui connaissance aucune alliance. C'est la seule exception. * Vladimir de Novgorod (1020-1052). Sous l'année 1052 est rapportée la mort à Novgorod du prince de Novgorod, Vladimir, fils aîné de Jaroslav le Sage. Vladimir construit à Novgorod la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie. Il est canonisé par l'Eglise orthodoxe. Selon le généalogiste russe N. A. Baumgarten il est a été marié à la fille du comte Liudolf de Brunswick (c. 1003 – 23 April 1038), Margrave de Frise, OdeRUSSIA, RURIKID, mais ce fait est contesté par l'historien A. V. Nazarenko. * Agathe de Kiev (1022-1058), épouse de Edward l'Exilé, héritier du trône d'Angleterre. * Anastasia de Kiev (1023-1075/1093) se marie avec le roi André de Hongrie (1014-1060), en 1038. Elle est dite regina Ungariorum, mater Salomonis regis RUSSIA, RURIKID. * Iziaslav Ier de Kiev (1024-1078) épouse la sœur du roi de Pologne Casimir, Gertrude de Pologne (1025-1108). Prince de Turov de 1045 à 1052, ainsi que de Novgorod de 1052 à 1054, il est Grand-prince de Kiev de 1054 à 1068, puis de 1069 à 1073, et enfin de 1076 à 1078. Il est tué à la bataille de Nezhatinaia Niva, le 3 octobre 1078 RUSSIA, RURIKID. * Elizabeth de Kiev (1025-1066) épouse le roi de Norvège, Harald le Sévère (1015-1066), en 1044 RUSSIA, RURIKID. Veuve elle épouse Sven de Danemark. * Sviatoslav II de Kiev (1027-1076), prince de Tchernigov de 1054 à 1073, puis Grand-prince de la Rus' de Kiev. Il est marié à une certaine, qui vient du Caucase, puis l’époux d’Oda, fille du comte Léopold Ier de Babenberg. * Vsevolod I Yaroslavich of Kiev (1030-1093), prince de Pereïaslavl de 1054 à 1073 et prince de Tchernigov de 1073 à 1078. Il règne après la mort de son père sur les villes de Rostov-sur-le-Don et de Souzda. Il est marié à la fille de l’Empereur de Byzance Constantin Monomach, en 1046, Anastasia, dite aussi Zoé ou Irène, morte en 1067. La Primary Chronicle cite la naissance de Vsevolod, un quatrième fils en 1030180. Snorre nomment Valdemar, Vissivald et Holte the Bold comme fils du roi Jarisleif RUSSIA, RURIKID. * Vyacheslav de Smolensk (1033-1057), Prince. Le nom de sa femme est inconnu. * Igor de Volynia (1036-1060). Ce prince de Smolensk, en 10057, épouse une princesse allemande Kunigunde, comtesse Orlamyunde. * C'est en l'an de grâce 1048 que le roi de France Henri 1er (1010-1060), dont l'épouse vient de mourir sans lui laisser un héritier mâle, envoie au grand prince de Kiev, Yaroslav le Sage, une imposante ambassade pour demander en mariage sa fille Anna de Kiev (1036-1075/1078) RUSSIA, RURIKID . Reine de France 1051-1078, elle est pieuse et charitable. A la mort d'Henri Ier (1060) Philippe Ier étant mineur, la reine participe au gouvernement avec Baudouin V de Flandre Yaroslav le Sage . . En France, il y a dans la ville de Senlis un monument représentant Anna. Son remariage avec Raoul III le Grand, comte de Valois, fait scandale. Raoul étant déjà marié il répudie sa femme, refusant de se séparer d’Anne, il est excommunié. Anne meurt dans un couvent RUSSIA, RURIKID . APRÈS LA MORT DU PRINCE . Yaroslav le Sage (1015-1054) a conclu un traité avec le roi de Norvège Olaf, traité qui fixe la frontière entre ces deux pays sur le Lutenfjord (près de Tromsô). La mort de Yaroslav déclenche une guerre au sujet de cette frontière En 1029 Olaf, en exil à Novgorod, a écrit visu (poème) sur Ingigerd; partie atteint à ce jour. Selon les sagas, Olaf à Novgorod en hiver 1029/1030 a révélé deux miracles de guérison en particulier, gravement malade guéri fils de neuf ans Yaroslav Ingigerd, futur orthodoxe saint Vladimir (Waldemar). Après la mort et la glorification Olaf à Novgorod, b. la capitale de Yaroslav, a été érigée l'église de Saint-Olaf , populairement surnommé "Varyag". Fils infantile de l'avenir de Saint-Olaf Magnus Bon a été adoptée après la mort de son père, le futur saint Yaroslav le Sage, a été élevé dans sa famille et à l'âge adulte avec l'aide de son père adoptif est revenu au trône de Norvège et le Danemark. Yaroslav le Sage aussi - frère orthodoxe, 67 la première célébrée en Russie Saints - Princes Boris et Gleb , père orthodoxe saint Vladimir Jaroslavich grand-père mestnochtimyh orthodoxe saint Vladimir Monomaque et catholique Hugues le Grand, comte de Vermandois . Importance historique . Titmar Merseburg déjà considéré à cette époque Kiev est très grande et forte ville, dans laquelle environ 400 églises et 8 marchés. Un autre chroniqueur de l'Ouest de ce même siècle, Adam de Brême , appelé Kiev rivale de Constantinople, la "ornement brillant." Sous Yaroslav ayant une première russes monastères . En 1030 Yaroslav fondé les monastères de Saint-George : George monastère de Novgorod et Monastère des grottes de Kiev à Kiev; commandé à travers la Russie "tvoriti vacances" St George le 26 Novembre (" journée de George "). Il a publié une église de charte et "Vérité russe» - un ensemble de lois féodales anciens droits . En 1051 , a réuni des évêques , il a nommé métropolite Hilarion , la première fois sans la participation du patriarche de Constantinople . Hilarion est devenue la première métropole de Russie. Lancement d'un travail intensif sur la traduction des byzantins livres et d'autres en slavon et vieux russe . D'énormes quantités d'argent ont été dépensés sur les livres par correspondance. En 1028 à Novgorod a été fondée la première grande école dans laquelle il y avait environ 300 enfants réunis sacrificateurs et les anciens 72 73 . Quand il est apparu les pièces de monnaie avec l'inscription "Yaroslavl argent" . D'un côté était représenté Jésus-Christ , sur l'autre - George , le patron de Yaroslav. On sait que pour maintenir la paix sur les frontières nord annuellement envoyé Jaroslav Varègues 300 hryvnia argent. Cette carte était petite, plus symbolique, mais il offre la paix avec les Vikings et la protection des terres du nord. M. Priselkov traité une des traductions du titre Yaroslav que " empereur " 74 . Le métropolite Hilarion a appelé " Hagan " 75 76 , et dans une fresque sur le mur de la cathédrale Sainte-Sophie à Kiev, raconte la mort du prince Yaroslav Vladimirovitch nommé César . Vénération dans le christianisme [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Yaroslav le Sage Pieux prince Yaroslav le Sage a commencé vénéré en Russie immédiatement après la mort. La première mention de cette source est dans le XI siècle dans les "Actes des prêtres Église Hambourg", daté 1075 années , où chronographe contemporain Grand-Duc Adam de Brême appelle Yaroslav saints . Yaroslav le Sage n'est pas formellement inclus parmi les saints de l'Église orthodoxe russe , 9 Mars 2004 dans le cadre du 950e anniversaire de la mort, a été introduit dans le calendrier de l'Eglise orthodoxe ukrainienne de la MP , et 8 Décembre 2005 , avec la bénédiction de Sa Sainteté le Patriarche Alexis II , le 20 février ( 5 mars ) a été faite en mesyatseslov comme un jour de souvenir Heureux prince Yaroslav le Sage. 77 Non reconnu non-canonique Église orthodoxe ukrainienne du Patriarcat de Kiev au conseil municipal en 2008 Iaroslav le Sage canonisé comme saint Prince. 78 L'image dans l'art [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Dans la littérature médiévale [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Yaroslav - le caractère traditionnel des œuvres littéraires de hagiographique genre - la vie de Boris et Gleb . Le fait même de l'assassiner est pour la anciens chroniqueurs sujet favori pour les histoires individuelles. Total " Le conte de Boris et Gleb "préservé plus de 170 listes et 79 , dont le plus ancien et le plus complet attribué Monk Nestor et Jacob Monk mnih . 80 Il dit, par exemple, que, après la mort de Vladimir, a pris le pouvoir à Kiev Vladimir Swiatopolk beau-fils. Craignant rivalité enfants naturels de grand-duc - Boris, Gleb et d'autres Swiatopolk avaient principalement envoyé des assassins pour les premiers candidats à la table à Kiev - Boris et Gleb. Messager envoyé par Yaroslav transmet Gleb nouvelles de la mort de son père et l'assassiner de son frère Boris ... tristesse Alors attristé prince Gleb flotte sur la rivière dans une barque, et il est entouré dépassé par ses ennemis. Il s'est rendu compte que c'est la fin, et humble voix murmura: «Si déjà commencé, des convulsions, un envoyé ce accompli." Une sœur de Yaroslav Predslava avertit que leur frère va Swiatopolk l'éliminer. Yaroslav également mentionné dans le « Sermon sur la loi et la grâce "Metropolitan Hilarion dans "Mémoire et Praise prince russe Vladimir" Jacob Mnich 81 . Comme Yaroslav marié à Ingegerd - fille de roi suédois Olaf Shetkonunga et les mariages arrangés dynastiques de leurs filles, y compris Elizabeth (Ellis) - avec le roi de Norvège Harald Un grave , lui et son nom est mentionné à plusieurs reprises dans les sagas scandinaves , où il apparaît sous le nom de " rois de Yarisleyva Holmgard », c'est-Novgorod. En 1834 un professeur à l'Université de Saint-Pétersbourg Senkovsky, traduit en russe "Saga de Eymund" 82 , il trouve que le Eymund Vikings avec une équipe a été embauché par Iaroslav le Sage. La saga raconte comment konung Yarisleyf (Yaroslav) combats du roi Burisleyfom (Boris), et dans la saga de la Burisleyfa Vikings privé de la vie par ordre Yarisleyfa. Ensuite, certains chercheurs 83 basés sur la saga sur Eymund soutenu l'hypothèse que la mort de Boris - «travaux manuels» Vikings envoyé Iaroslav le Sage en 1017 , étant donné que les chroniques et Yaroslav Bryachislav et Mstislav refusé de reconnaître le prince légitime Svjatopolka à Kiev . Cependant, l'hypothèse Senkovsky basée uniquement sur les données de "Saga de Eymund" , un partisan actif de ce qui est actuellement la source des études historien I. N. Danilevsky s'avère possible "implication" Yaroslav seulement d'assassiner Boris ("Buritsleyva"), mais pas Hleb, qui n'est pas mentionné dans la saga du tout. Dans le même temps, il est connu que, après la mort du prince Vladimir seulement deux frères - Boris et Gleb ont déclaré leur allégeance au nouveau prince de Kiev et se sont engagés à "honorer leur père" et Svjatopolka très étrange, il serait de tuer leurs alliés. Jusqu'à présent, cette hypothèse a deux ses partisans et ses adversaires. Aussi les historiens, en commençant par C. Soloviev suggèrent que l'histoire de la mort de Boris et Gleb clairement inséré dans le " Conte de temps passés "plus tard, un autre chroniqueur ne serait pas à nouveau répéter le début du règne Svjatopolka à Kiev. Sagesse Yaroslav Vieilles chroniques russes soulèvent la question de Yaroslav sagesse commençant par "louange les livres», placés sous 1037 dans "Le conte de temps passés", qui était, selon leurs légendes, que Jaroslav sage parce qu'il a construit la basilique Sainte-Sophie à Kiev et Novgorod, puis ont consacré le temple principal de la ville de Sofia - la sagesse de Dieu , qui est consacré à l'église principale de Constantinople. Ainsi Jaroslav annonce que l'église russe se trouve sur un pied d'égalité avec l'église byzantine. Se référant à la sagesse, les chroniqueurs révèlent généralement ce concept, se référant à l'Ancien Testament de Salomon . 79 En peinture [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Les plus anciens portraits du prince de Kiev a été faite au cours de sa vie sur la célèbre fresque dans la cathédrale de Sainte-Sophie. Malheureusement, certaines des fresques avec des portraits de Yaroslav et sa femme Ingegerd perdu. Conservé une copie A. van Westerfeld, peintre de la cour du lituanien Hetman A. Radziwill, faite en 1651 avec plus de toute peinture murale. En sculpture [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Réputé sculpteur et anthropologue Mikhail Gerasimov mise en œuvre du visage reconstruction Yaroslav dans son crâne. L'image sculpturale a été créé par Yaroslav M. Mikeshin et I. H. Schroeder dans le monument "Millénaire de la Russie "en 1862 dans Novgorod . Monuments à Iaroslav le Sage également installés dans l'Eglise Blanc , Kiev, Kharkov et Yaroslavl . thumb|center|600px|Yaroslav le Sage et quelques uns de ses guerriers. En musique [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Cantata "Yaroslav le Sage" Alexander Rosenblatt - tableau symphonique vocal pour solistes , chœur et orchestre en 11 parties, poétique livret P. Gladilina. 84 La première a eu lieu en 2002 dans la Grande Salle du Conservatoire de Moscou . Artistes: Academic Symphony Orchestra Etat de Russie nommé Svetlanov , Academy of Choral Art Choir (directeur artistique Popov) chef invité de Kiev B. Kozhukhar. Dans le film [ modifier | code source de modifier ] " Yaroslav le Sage "- film soviétique de studio Dovjenko publié en location à 1982 . Un film sur le Prince des ennemis internes et externes de la Russie et de son amour dramatique pour une fille simple Lubawa. Réalisateur: Gregory Cohan . Scénario: Gregory Cohan, Pavlo Zagrebelnyi . Le rôle principal effectué Yuri Muravitsky , Jaroslav enfance a joué Mark Gres . D'un point de vue historique, une partie importante de l'intrigue du film n'est pas basé sur des sources fiables, les lieux d'événements (par exemple, Novgorod et Kiev) et par ordre chronologique est souvent changé en ligne avec le scénario. Aussi le film Gregory Cohan contient beaucoup de fausses pièces historiques et des ménages: épées que les soldats armés, pas carolingien ce qui a été utilisé dans la première moitié du XIe siècle, et la fin du Moyen Age; au lieu de la traditionnelle amande ère de Yaroslav panneaux triangulaires sont utilisés; mal recréé navires scandinaves . Malgré tout cela, le film a remporté le prix du jury et le diplôme "équipe pour le film historique" au Festival du Film de l'Union soviétique dans Tallinn en 1982. " Jaroslavna, reine de France "(URSS-Pologne, 1978) - art film d'aventure historique réalisé par Igor Maslennikov , dans laquelle le rôle de l'âge du-Prince Yaroslav brillamment joué Kirill Lavrov . En Juin 2007, il a complété un concours de l'Agence fédérale pour la culture et la cinématographie pour le droit tournage de Yaroslav le Sage au 1000e anniversaire de la ville de Yaroslavl . Droit de tirer a été remporté par "Anno Domini", qui se spécialise dans " placement de produit "(des placements de produits dans les films de divers produits). Réalisateur: Dmitry Korobkin . Scénario: Marina Koshkin , Natalya Nazarova. Avec Alexander Ivashkevich . Le film " Yaroslav. Il ya mille ans ", sorti en salles en Russie à l'automne 2010 . 85 Dans la littérature [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Est un héros mineurs romans historiques Valentina Ivanova "Grande Russie" (1961), Antonina Laden "Anne de Kiev - Reine de France" (1973), ainsi que le récit historique d'Elizabeth Dvoretskaya " trésor Harald . " Autres [ modifier | code source de modifier ] Université d'Etat de Novgorod nommé d'après Iaroslav le Sage Université de Kharkov de loi nommé après Iaroslav le Sage prix d'État de l'Ukraine - Ordre du prince Yaroslav le Sage Citations [ modifier | code source de modifier ] "Si vous allez vivre dans la haine, dans les querelles et les disputes, puis mourir eux-mêmes et la ruine de la terre de leurs pères et grands-pères de son propre, qui produit son travail ... son grand." ( conte de temps passés sous le année 1054 , traduisant Likhachev ) Les faits historiques [ modifier | code source de modifier ] En 2008 Iaroslav le Sage a pris la première place dans l'émission de télévision " Grands Ukrainiens ". Devenu légendaire " bibliothèque de Yaroslav le Sage , "qui est souvent comparé à" Bibliothèque d'Ivan le Terrible " 86 . 10 septembre 2009 à Saint-Sophia cathédrale nationale de réserve "Sophie de Kiev" a tenu autopsie marbre sarcophage grand-duc de Kiev. Ses reliques ont été trouvées dans la tombe (dans l'avant-guerre confrontation qu'ils étaient). 87 Selon le magazine " Newsweek Russie ", ils sont aux États-Unis (probablement été prise de Kiev pendant l'occupation allemande en 1943 ). 88 89 Iaroslav le Sage a fondé les villes suivantes: Yaroslavl sur la Volga et Yaroslavl en moderne Pologne 90 (nommé d'après lui), St. George (Gürgen nommé pour sa communication patron. George ), Saint-George de Russie . thumb|center|500px|Yaroslav le sage. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:Nationalisme russe Catégorie:Moyen Âge